


How Archie Got his Scar

by Smokeringsanddeadkings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidents, Gratuitous mention of cooties, Kid Archie, Kid Jughead, The infamous treehouse, kids being kids, the ER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeringsanddeadkings/pseuds/Smokeringsanddeadkings
Summary: Did anyone actually enjoy this? I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and finally decided to write it. Leave kudos and comments down below if you want. ALSO, follow me on tumblr @ smokeringsanddeadkings for Jarchie, various Riverdale posts, updates on my writing, or if you just wanna drop in and said hi/ suggest prompts. Thanks for stopping by!





	How Archie Got his Scar

“Hey Juggie, have you ever kissed anyone?”

 

They had been doing homework in the treehouse after begging Jughead's mom for permission with an explicit promise of no monkey business until they had finished their homework. They had been doing just that before Archie had asked his question. He couldn't help it, it had been eating away at him all day.

 

Jughead looked up from his math worksheet, brow furrowed in confusion. “No,” he answers slowly, confusion coloring his tone. “So do you know the answer to number five or not?”

 

Archie ignores the second part of the statement and scrutinizes his best friend. “Never? Not even by you by your parents or your grandparents or an aunt with gross sticky lipstick on the cheek?”

 

Jughead rolls his eyes. He was the only one in the whole second grade who could do it. Archie was equal parts envious and proud of his friend.

 

“Of course my family has given me a kiss. My mom kisses me on the cheek everyday and tells me she loves me and everytime I see my Nonna she kisses me and slips a twenty dollar bill into my pocket. My Nonna is the best,” Jughead shakes his head once before getting back on topic. “Why are you asking all these questions, Archie?” A suspicious look enters his blue eyes.

 

Archie sighs and crosses his arms, the way he saw his dad do every time he was about to explain something to the young redhead. “You know how those girls chase us around the blacktop everyday?”

 

Everyday, twice a day, as soon as the recess or lunch bell rang, it was a flat out free for all chase of girls pursuing boys. There was an unspoken rule that there was no chasing while eating or during class time.

 

Jughead nods solemnly. Girls were relentless in their pursuit of giving their cooties to them. Everyday Ethel Muggs and Trula Twyst teamed up and tried to infect Jughead with their cooties. Thankfully, they had failed so far. Jughead was very fast and what Ms. Harper liked to say 'extremely vigilant, to the point of paranoia'. Whatever that meant. Archie nostalgically yearned for back when times were simpler in first grade and kindergarten. Everyone had been friends, naps were plentiful, and cooties were unheard of.

 

“Well today when you were in the bathroom during lunchtime, Betty Cooper caught me while I was waiting for you! She told me since she caught me her prize was a kiss Jug, a stinkin’ kiss!” Archie exclaims.

 

Jughead doesn't say anything but rather stares at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

 

“Apparently those are the rules or something, nobody ever said what happens if you get caught. My dad says it's important that I follow rules, so I kissed her,” Archie paces the small length of the treehouse. “I've never kissed anyone on the mouth before, so I kinda just pressed our lips together then ran away because I was super nervous. It wasn't that bad, she smelled nice and smiled at me I'm class later.”

 

Archie ceases his pacing in stops in front of a frozen Jughead. “I hated being so unprepared and would hate for that to happen to you, buddy. So how about I kiss you so you're prepared?”

 

Jughead doesn't say anything so Archie takes that as a yes. He leans towards the darker haired boy with his lips puckered.

 

Jughead unfreezes with a panicked look and begins scrambling backwards. However, his back is to the opening of the treehouse and he steps on air. He falls with a startled scream.

 

Archie dives after him, trying to grab his friend, but grossly miscalculates the timing and force needed. Archie misses Jughead, grabbing a handful of air and begins freefalling after him.

 

Archie's heart pounds as he experiences a feeling of weightlessness as he speeds towards the ground. His scream feels suck in his throat, unable to be escape because his fear feels like it's strangling him.

 

In a flash, Archie collides against the ground with a painful this, his head exploding with excruciating pain before his vision goes black.

 

_________________

 

An hour later, Archie finds himself in the Emergency room with seven stitches between his eyebrows sitting with a fidgety Mrs. Jones. He had hit his head pretty hard after falling out of the treehouse, giving himself a gash on his head and a minor concussion. He had passed out from the force in which he had hit his head.

 

Beside him, Mrs. Jones perks up. Archie follows her gaze and sees a doctor guiding Jughead who was sporting a cast on each arm, one red and the other one blue, towards the two of him.

 

“Forsythe here suffered fractures in both his arms, clean breaks thankfully. Would you mind talking to me for a moment Mrs.Jones to go over a couple of details?” The doctor says pleasantly.

 

Jughead's mom nods and gathers her purse. “Of course. You boys wait right here.” She walks off with the doctor, leaving the two boys alone together.

 

Archie looks at his friend's two mix-matched casts, guilt sinking in his gut like a heavy stone. “I'm really sorry about your arms, Jug.”

 

Jughead shrugs a bit awkwardly. “It's okay, Arch. At least now Ms. Harper can't make me do work if I can't write. Besides I heard you had to get stitches and got a ‘concussion’ and the doctor said that really sucks too.”

 

Jughead lifts his arms from his sides and extends them towards Archie. “I got different colors for my casts because my favorite color is red and your favorite color is blue. I want you to be the first person to sign them,” he declares.

 

The guilty feeling lifts slightly from his tummy. “Why did you try to run away when I tried to kiss you? Is it because I'm a boy?” Archie asks timidly.

 

Jughead shakes his head. “No, silly. I ran away because girls have cooties and you kissed Betty, so that means you have cooties and I didn't want to get them too.”

 

Well, that logic seemed pretty sound to Archie. The slightly panicky feeling returns. “Oh no, I have cooties! How am I supposed to get rid of them?” Archie cries distressed.

 

Jughead puts on his thinking face, or as Ms. Harper liked to call it his 'plotting the downfall of anyone who displeases him’ face. He perks up after about ten seconds of serious thinking.

 

“I know! You just have to pass them on to someone else. That's probably why girls are chasing us all day; they want to get rid of their cooties and can only do that by infecting others.” Jughead explains.

 

Archie swore Jughead was a genius. That guy was going to be King of the Playground one day.

 

“Yeah, but who do I infect?”

 

Jughead does his evil smile, or as Ms. Harper liked to say, his 'I’m about to ruin someone's life' smirk. (Ms. Harper spent a lot of time analyzing and naming Jughead's expressions, if Archie really thought about it.)

 

“Chuck Clayton called your hair dumb and pushed me down yesterday, so I think some cooties would cure that bad attitude right up.”

 

“You're an evil genius, Jug!” Archie proclaims in awe.

 

“I know,” Jughead grabs Archie's hand a bit awkwardly, unaccustomed to his cumbersome casts. “Let's go find my mom and see if we can con her into taking us to Pop’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone actually enjoy this? I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and finally decided to write it. Leave kudos and comments down below if you want. ALSO, follow me on tumblr @ smokeringsanddeadkings for Jarchie, various Riverdale posts, updates on my writing, or if you just wanna drop in and said hi/ suggest prompts. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
